


"LARPing is fun Jimmy!"

by Tardisangel67



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Implied Incest, Implied Twincest, M/M, Multi, polyship, polyship bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisangel67/pseuds/Tardisangel67
Summary: Jimmy drives Dean and Castiel to a LARPing convention despite not being a LARP enthusiast.This is one of the ficlets i've written for the spn poly bingo.





	"LARPing is fun Jimmy!"

Jimmy couldn’t believe he had ever agreed to this. Him, at a LARPing events? He wouldn't be caught dead less than 20 miles away from this kind of nerdy stuff according to himself. He spent his whole junior year distancing himself from this ridiculous dorky obsession of his brother’s. I mean as if it wasn’t enough that they were twins, Castiel just had to draw attention to himself by being the biggest dork in any room. Don’t get him wrong, Jimmy loved his brother dearly. He loved even more than it was commonly admissible, seeing as he was also his secret boyfriend, but Jimmy would never admit he actually liked taking him to this kind of thing. If he was ever asked why he accepted to drive for hours for something he didn’t even enjoy, he’d answer defensively that it was a two against one situation: Castiel wanted to go, and so did his boyfriend Dean.  
Oh Dean, Jimmy could talk about him for hours, starting with his very inappropriate crush on the guy his brother was publicly dating, spending a few minutes on those olive eyes, and finishing with how lucky he was that Dean was down with the fact that him and his twin were unusually intimate.

When he felt the desire to roll his eyes at the two nerds in his backseat, he reminded himself that he shouldn’t be such a party-pooper when he was with the two guys he’d always dreamed of. A few hours of driving and a bit of “geek-speak” as he calls it, was a small price to pay for that.  
When they got out of the car a few hours later, and walked towards the giant white tents that were scattered throughout the field, he was thanked with another benefit of taking his boyfriends LARPing. Castiel had stopped and turned around a few feet ahead of him to smile back at him:  
“Hey Jimmy! Hurry up! These armors aren’t going to put themselves on!” he shouted with a wink.  
Jimmy sped up, noticing that Dean was already unbuttoning his shirt, and he knew he wouldn’t stop at the flannel. It’s really warm inside of those armors, so they only wear the _bare minimum._  
So what? His motives weren’t as selfless as he pretends, how ‘bout you try driving four and a half hours with them?!


End file.
